Darkness From Above
by kingofthebirds-wren
Summary: Strange things have been happening in Beacon Hills since Kate's most recent downfall, whilst the Were-Jaguar was away for now, something else is happening. Mysterious creatures are lurking in the shadows, two have taken form of siblings Lily and Kyle Medes. Something Ancient, once shrouded in myth, has returned and is coming. AU till Season 4 finale. Isaac and Danny never left.


**Darkness From Above**

* * *

><p><em>Strange things have been happening in Beacon Hills since Kate's most recent downfall, whilst the Were-Jaguar was away for now, something else is happening. Mysterious creatures are lurking in the shadows, two have taken form of siblings Lily and Kyle Medes. But a darkness follows them, something our favourite pack has never encountered before. Something Ancient, something thought long forgotten. AU; Isaac and Danny never left Beacon Hills. Everything else is Canon till the Season 4 finale.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Questions About Fire<strong>

The ship captain had never seen fog this thick. San Francisco was only a few miles away, but with fog this thick, it could still take hours to get there. He had sent four of his crewmen to the crows nest to see if they could see anything, but still: nothing was found. Nothing could be seen, it's as if the fog were a sign from the Sea Gods to stay away from this place, or it could be, as his First Mate mentioned those "wicked thunder clouds above", so dark and angry, as if the sky were angry or possessed.

"Captain! There are no signs of shoreline anywhere, we should turn back before..." his First Mate was saying, before he was interrupted the most beautiful sounding voice he had ever heard. The captain noticed several of his men jumping ship, swimming towards the ominous sound. With all his might he tried not to move, but his body would not listen to his mind, he absently began walking towards the starboard side of his ship.

"Captain Harris!" his first mate said, snapping him out of his trance. Looking out at the vast sea, he saw them. Great treacherous cliffs, and they were headed right towards them. Harris and his First Mate jumped ship before it could crash into the rocks above. The Captain saw a number of bodies in the water. Some were being pulled under, as the jumped, Harris was lifted into the air by a massive paw that was almost feline in nature. He looked down at the water and saw a human girl tearing apart the flesh of his First Mate. As he looked up, the creature looked back at him and asked him a question.

"Feed me and I live, give me a drink and I die? What am I?"

"Who a-a-a-are you? What are you?"

"I said, answer the question, what am I?"

"I-I don't know? A Cactus?"

"Wrong" the creature said, she had wings like an eagle and a body like a lion, and yet, she had the face like an Adolescent woman. The woman landed on soft ground, and with one swipe of her massive paw, she killed the Captain.

"Welcome, my pet, to Beacon Hills." A voice said in the darkness as the girl transformed from her four legged state into a teenage girl, who had golden eyes, slitted like a cats eye, that soon transformed into something human.

" Am I to call you mother now?" the girl asked, now looking like a human completely.

"Yes, you shall be my daughter. I think you will like it here. I think we will both like it here, my pet...It seems so...magical." the woman sneered, as she and the girl walked away from the body of Captain Harris, who never saw the woman's tongue, flickering like a serpent, for thats indeed what she was: A Serpent.

* * *

><p>In the distance, neither woman saw the lone wolf with blue eyes watching them. Derek Hale transformed back into human form, knowing something wicked was headed to Beacon Hills, worse yet, he wasn't sure that him and the pack of High Schoolers could beat it easily. Or even at all. But that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was he had no idea what creatures had invaded the small city. It was as if they were secrets lost long ago by man, secrets now shrouded in myth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Answer to the riddle is "Fire".<strong>

**The creatures featured are a Sphinx and something much worse, that shall be revealed later.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it, let me know what you think?**


End file.
